


Under the mistletoe

by Keenler1112



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenler1112/pseuds/Keenler1112
Summary: It's Christmas and the Task Force is celebrating.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen & Donald Ressler, Elizabeth Keen/Donald Ressler
Kudos: 21





	Under the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my sixth text! I got the idea for this text while watching episode 9 of season 3 of Bones. It's Christmas so I really had to do something with mistletoe and keenler.  
> Enjoy!

Thursday, December 24, 9:12 p.m. Post office.

The offices were in turmoil. It had been agreed to have a small party to celebrate Christmas with all the agents of the Post Office. There were obviously the members of the Task Force but also many of their colleagues. There were therefore about thirty of them in the Post Office, which had never been so decorated. When Cooper had agreed to celebrate Christmas in the post office, he certainly hadn't anticipated that Aram would take charge of decorating the place. There were garlands on the walls, around the windows, even around the edges of the doors. A small Christmas tree had been added near the yellow elevator and Alina and Aram had decorated it all afternoon. All the desks in the open space had been brought together to install a large buffet. Ressler and Liz hadn't even recognized the place when they got out of the elevator, coming back from a suspect interrogation. The evening was going incredibly well for everyone present. Liz had brought Agnes and the little girl hadn't been shy for long, preferring to go play with the other children present.

Aram was very proud of what he had done with the ldecoration and never missed an opportunity to talk about it. He was now chatting with Liz and Ressler not far from the door of the office they share. Aram wanted at all costs to make them move more in the center of the room. He had agreed a plan with Alina and he hoped only one thing: that the plan would go off without a hitch. As the conversation progressed, the three agents had moved around and Liz and Ressler were now under the mistletoe that Aram had spent hours trying (and managed) to hang. If getting them under the mistletoe had been easy enough, convincing them to kiss wouldn't be easy, but Aram knew that in case of need he could ask Alina for help. After all, she had helped him put this whole plan in place. When Liz and Don saw the trap closing in on them, it was too late.

"-You must kiss now!" Aram said not holding still.

All he got as responses from his friends was an embarrassed laugh. Aram then continued:

"- You have no choice, it's tradition!"  
"-Some traditions can be broken too ..." Ressler said, suddenly absorbed in the conversation of the group standing next to them. Liz, meanwhile, looked thoughtful.  
"- We can not break this tradition, it is sacred!" exclaimed Aram.

Ressler didn't seem to want to answer so Liz tried to turn the conversation away. She was far from against the idea of kissing Ressler but he didn't seem comfortable and she didn't want to force his hand. Yet when she met his gaze, she saw there someting that she could assimilate to anticipation. Desire perhaps, but would she dare to venture there?

"- I didn't know you were so attached to these traditions Aram."  
"- Obviously I'm attached to it, it's mistletoe and it's Christmas, it's important!"

Alina, who was watching Aram struggling to convince their colleagues, saw fit to join him to help him realize their plan.

"-If I may, Aram is right."

Aram and Alina exchanged a confident look: everything was going as planned. Ressler turned his head towards Liz and met her gaze: he seemed to hesitate. Liz still knew how to read him, yet at that moment he was a mystery to her. She was a little afraid to cross the invisible line between them, but still wanted nothing else. She had the perfect opportunity, and she would blame herself for not taking it.

"- It's a stupid tradition, I would like to know who is the idiot who has the idea first. Ressler said in a voice that wanted to be assured under Liz's questioning gaze.

Liz knew him well enough to see that part of him wanted to let go of the grinch mask and indulge in the traditions and the joys of the evening.

"- You're complaining too much."

With that, Liz stood on her tiptoes, put one of her hands around Ressler's neck and pulled him into a quick kiss. He responded instantly and grabbed Liz by the waist to pull her closer to him. The kiss lasted barely a minute before they parted slightly, their eyes locked on each other.

"- Was it so difficult? Aram asked with a mischievous smile plastered on his face."

The evening returned to normal after that and the kiss was never mentioned by anyone although everyone had seen it. Ressler couldn't take his eyes off Liz and Liz was well aware of it. When Liz left for a minute to join the office she shares with Ressler, he decided to join her so they could discuss what had happened. When he got to the door, he stopped for a moment, mustering all his courage, and crossed the threshold. He watched Liz for a second before speaking. He wasn't sure how long it had been since he had seen Liz in a dress, but it was too long. He had always found her beautiful, but at that precise moment she was breathtaking. His thoughts were soon interrupted by Liz lifting her head from her desk asking what he was doing there.

"- I don't want it to get weird between us." Ressler replied, slightly uncertain.

They had been through so much together and they had found a good balance. They fully trusted and confided in each other and Ressler didn't want to put all of this in danger because of Aram's request. If there was less at stake, Ressler would certainly have gone for it without hesitation. Unfortunately for him, he couldn't risk trying something that could have caused him to lose Liz.

"- No no, don't worry everything is fine!" Liz assured him, though she couldn't look him in the eye.

Ressler felt she was disturbed. He especially didn't want to leave things this way between them. He had loved kissing Liz, especially since he had honestly dreamed of it forever, but the price to pay was too high if it brought them back to the relationship they had a few years earlier.

"- Look, I ..."

Liz then cut him off:

"- I saw the mistletoe."

Ressler did not immediately understand the implications of this sentence. When he didn't react, Liz continued:

"-When Aram made us move forward I noticed that the mistletoe was there. I could have stopped, left, warned you or ..."

The realization that Liz had wanted to kiss him hit him and Ressler didn't waste another second before walking over to her and kissing her again. The kiss lasted longer than the first and both were savoring it fully. When they moved away slightly, gasping for air, they exchanged a bright and promising smile for the future. From the other side of the window, Aram and Alina looked at each other, more than satisfied that their plan had worked so well and after a victory high five and one last look at the couple, they joined the other agents in the open space, leaving Liz and Ressler to enjoy their new privacy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it !  
> Next week I'll be posting a New Year fanfic.  
> Merry Christmas ( in advance but anyway ) !! :))


End file.
